minecraftfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Domuz
|spawn = Light level >9, on grass Blocks in the Overworld with at least 2 blocks gap above them |Damage = None |drop = On death (1–3) On fire (if it is wearing one when killed) |techname=pig |fa = Survival Test 0.24_05 }}Pigs are passive, animal Mobs that spawn in grassy areas of the Overworld. Overview Pigs have a height of 1.1875 blocks, a length of 1.25 blocks, and a width of 0.625 blocks. Hitting a pig will cause it to flee for a short while, but it will eventually calm down. Additionally, pigs make an "oink" sound when they walk around. Farming Pigs are good for gathering Porkchops. First, the Player should make a Fenced-in area, 4 blocks wide and 1 block deep, with a Fence Gate, then lure a pig into the farm with carrots or a leash. After getting at least two, Breed them as often as possible, by right-clicking on them with carrots or wheat in one's hand, and kill one every time there are three or more than 4 adults. Riding To ride a pig, one must first find a Saddle in a Dungeon, Desert Temple, or Jungle Temple as they are not craftable. A saddle can be placed on the pig by left-clicking the pig (in PC version) while the saddle is held in one's hand. The pig will then be wearing an orange saddle, and it can be mounted. A player cannot control the pig's movement unless they use a Carrot on a Stick, holding it in the direction they want the pig to walk. A mounted pig can be told to sprint by right-clicking. A saddle can only be removed by killing the pig. Breeding A pig can be fed a: * * * to enter love mode. When two pigs are in love mode within 16 Blocks of each other, they make a baby pig. It takes one full Minecraft day (or 20 minutes) for the piglet to grow into an adult pig. Piglet | |Damage = None |drop = None|spawn = Breeding from adult pigs, when one uses a carrot|fa = 1.0 |exp = 0 |techname = pig}}Piglets are the baby pig variant of the pig. To breed them you need to breed 2 pigs with a carrot. Unlike the regular pig you can put a saddle on it but you can't ride the piglet, as of 1.2.4 you can no longer put saddles on piglets. Trivia *Because a pig can be saddled, it has two texture files: one with a saddle and one without. *The hostile mob Creeper was accidentally created when Notch was trying to create a pig model. Notch had swapped the length and height, and so he decided to make it a new mob. *As of 1.2.3, adult pigs no longer follow piglets. *The pig has 2 related humanoid mobs: Pigmen and Zombie Pigmen (the former is unused, and the latter can be found abundantly in the Nether or when lightning strikes in the Overworld near a pig). *As of 1.2.4., saddles can no longer be put on piglets. *Like Sheep, Squids, Iron Golems and Cows, pigs are wall-eyed. *Piglets, like all baby animals, make a higher-pitched noise than the adult. *Pigs didn't always have a protruding snout, this was added in 1.8 - The Bountiful Update. *If a player rides a pig and then they fall off a cliff and the pig takes more than 4 HP in fall damage, the player will get the Achievement "When Pigs Fly". *Pigs used to only drop 0–2 raw porkchops upon death, but it was eventually raised to 1–3 porkchops upon death. *As of Beta 1.5, a pig will morph into a zombie pigman if it's struck by Lightning. *When killed with Fire, an adult pig will drop 1–3 Cooked Porkchops. *In Survival Test 0.24_05, the pigs were completely cross eyed. This was the version when pigs were first added. *On the PC/Mac edition, if the Language is changed to Australian English, pigs will be referred to as "Wombats." *While riding a pig, one can actually make it climb vines and ladders. *Pigs can spawn in village pens. Gallery